


69

by e_addi



Series: KNB Drabbles [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_addi/pseuds/e_addi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Just plain smut with a little bit of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	69

Breathy pants filled the dark room. With clothes strewn everywhere and shoes clumsily tossed aside, the two lovers on the bed ignored the chilled air. With heated touches and hurried pulls, with moans and groans of pleasure, Kuroko and Kise didn’t have a care in the world. Kuroko’s smaller body covered Kise’s larger, sun kissed one, both pleasuring the other with frantic pleasure and desire.

“ _Nnghh_ … Kise… kun…” Panted a red faced Kuroko as he stopped his onslaught on Kise hard length.

“Ne, why are you stopping, Kurokocchi?” Kise’s voice was husky as he eyed the eager hole sucking in his fingers.

Kuroko couldn’t think when Kise suddenly pushed his fingers inside him again. The sensation of tasting Kise as well as feeling his long fingers entering him was one of the most pleasurable feelings he had ever gotten. “K-Kis-Kise- _aahhnn_!!”

Kise chuckled as he withdrew his fingers, making the bluenette whimper. “Ne, Kurokocchi. I want to feel you on me.” He huskily said and placed a light kiss on a pale thigh.

Kuroko panted as he lifted himself to his elbows and slowly lowering his lips to the head of Kise’s hard erection, kissing it softly. Kise shivered, awaiting Kuroko’s warm cavern to swallow him whole and he groaned loudly when his wish was granted. Kuroko slowly took Kise’s large girth in his mouth, mentally thanking the gods for not giving him a gag reflex.

Kuroko pulled back to trace his tongue along the bulging vein of Kise’s erection before engulfing the length back into his mouth, causing the blonde to moan loudly. Kise knew the smaller teen was just teasing him, so he decided payback was in order.

Spreading the soft cheeks of Kuroko’s ass, he traced his tongue over the tight opening, savouring the sweet tangy taste of Kuroko. Kuroko who had taken Kise’s length fully into his mouth, moaned. The vibrations from Kuroko’s moans caused Kise to moan as well, shuddering in pleasure.

“Ne… Kurokocchi… You’re amazing…” Kise panted as Kuroko continued to bob his head up and down Kise’s length, occasionally giving a hard suck. “But…”

Kise entered one finger in again and Kuroko stiffened in surprise. “I’m not going to lose~”

Kuroko lifted his mouth from the straining erection and glared back at the blonde. “If you keep this up, no more sex for a week, Kise-kun.”

“Ehh?!” Kise exclaimed, immediately sitting up and dragging Kuroko into his lap. “I’m sorry! I won’t do it again!” He whined as he buried his face into Kuroko’s shoulder.

Kuroko sighed when he felt Kuroko’s hard length pressing against his ass. The blonde was doing this on purpose. He just knew it. Turning around and pushing Kise to the bed, Kuroko decided he didn’t have the patience to deal with Kise’s too long foreplays.

He lowered himself onto Kise’s length slowly, moaning as he felt the large girth filling him up slowly. Kise fisted his hands into the sheets beneath him, not wanting to rush the bluenette and push him down onto him.

When Kuroko finally took Kise fully he paused, out of breath as he closed his eyes to enjoy the pleasure of feeling so filled up. Kise gently laid his hands on Kuroko’s hips. “Take it easy, Kurokocchi. You can lead today.” Kise cooed as he rubbed gentle circles into Kuroko’s hips, calming him down.

Kuroko opened his hazy eyes and smiled when he saw Kise’s gentle smile and love hazed eyes. Leaning forward, Kuroko sealed their lips together as he lifted his hips and pushed back down. Moans vibrated from their joined lips as Kise helped Kuroko move, occasionally lifting his own hips to meet the other’s.

Their pace was slow, loving. The two didn’t want to rush. They wanted to feel each other. But that could only last for so long when the two felt their own ends coming. Kuroko fell against Kise’s hard chest, allowing Kise to take control of his hips and push their pleasure to the limits.

“R-Ryou-ta- _ahhhhh_!!”

Kuroko cried as he came, feeling so much more filled when Kise released inside of him with a grunt of his name. Wrapping his arms around Kuroko, Kise sighed in content.

“I love you, Kurokocchi.” He smiled lovingly as Kuroko lifted himself to his elbows to look down at Kise’s face.

Giving a gentle smile and a soft kiss, Kuroko replied. “I love you too, Kise-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, I think I was high when I wrote this. LOL


End file.
